Alternative
by WarriorBasch
Summary: Dans le monde de Final Fantasy 12 (un peu remanié), un jeune garçon va devenir un chasseur, et rentrer dans un clan. K par sécurité. Les persos sont tirés de personnages du jeu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Other World/ **__**Alternative**_

Tout est parti de ce livre. Il n'est même pas français, et il n'en existe aucune traduction. Mais malgré une incompréhension totale des mots que l'on peut déchiffrer, les croquis dans ce livre sont magnifiques de réalismes et de détails. Ces croquis semblent représenter la vie de 6 races différentes : des Humains, des Vangaas, des Mogs, des Seeqs, des N'mohs et des Viéras. Toujours selon ces croquis, les Vangaas semblaient être des guerriers hors pair, les Mogs des mécaniciens et des ingénieurs de génie, les Seeqs des travailleurs acharnés. Les Humains eux, connaissaient les bases de la magie, construisaient des tours, des maisons, et même des vaisseaux aériens Viéras vivaient principalement dans la foret et vivaient souvent recluse a l'intérieur. Enfin les N'mohs étaient les sages de ce monde. Ils consignaient précieusement par écrits les savoirs, croyances, mythes et connaissances du monde. Ils enseignaient aussi au plus grand nombre dans des grandes écoles ouvertes a tous. Ce livre décrivait avec des dessins la vie quotidienne d'un monde entier. D'accord il était énorme, ce livre, mais quand même, il y en avait des croquis. Le livre semblait très ancien, les pages étaient jaunies par le temps. Des phrases étaient encore lisibles mais incompréhensibles.

Les croquis étaient si beaux, si précis, si travaillés que j'avais voulu les montrer a mes amis. Je les avais invités un soir chez moi, pendant les vacances.

L'un d'entre eux ,pour rire, avait essayé de "lire" une page du livre, mais c'était vraiment incompréhensible. La soirée c'était terminée, tous était rentrés chez eux ( le dernier était parti a 2h du matin, mais il n'habitait pas loin, et rentrait à pied.) Je m'endormis tranquillement, en pensant que le lendemain serait un jour comme les autres. Et pourtant, dans la nuit (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait) quelque chose arriva. Parce que le monde dans lequel je me suis réveillé ce matin n'est pas le mien...

Je me suis réveillé comme un lendemain de cuite, derrière un mur de maison. Qui devait faire 400 mètres de haut. Je ne voyais plus le soleil. Je me relevai, regardai autour de moi et ne reconnut quasiment rien. J'étais comme fasciné. Je ne savais absolument pas où j'étais. Et je m'en foutais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais dans le monde du livre. Restait a savoir si je parlais la bonne langue, si quelqu'un me comprendrait et si je pouvais m'amuser un peu.

Grâce au Livre (ouais maintenant, je mets une majuscule pour différencier des autres grimoires) je connais quand même les bases de ce monde.

C'est génial. Les gens sont extraordinaires à observer. La ville est magnifique. Tous les gens me comprennent (et je les comprends, même les Vangaas malgré leur voix et leur accent reptiliens) et la vue est superbe. Mais maintenant, j'ai faim... et j'ai pas une thune. Du coup j'ai 2 choix : voler de l'argent ou voler de la nourriture.

Voler de l'argent me semble quand même un poil dangereux puisque risquer la prison dans un monde dans lequel je débarque, c'est pas génial. Du coup je vais essayer de voler de la nourriture.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Class

Le quartier des marchands était le plus simple à trouver : c'était le plus bruyant de la ville, et les « gens » en repartait les bras chargés de fruits ou de légumes étranges (de formes comme de couleurs, que je n'avais jamais vues avant). Bref, je me faufile dans la foule. J'ai l'habitude de passer « inaperçu » tout en étant dans une foule immense (donc plein de paires d'yeux qui me voient). Je traîne de-ci de-là, m'approche d'un étal, m'éloigne vers un autre, flâne dans le marché. Les pommes me faisaient envie depuis 10 bonne minutes. Autant parce qu'elle étaient bien vertes que parce qu'elle avait une forme d'étoile. J'attendis que le marchand soit occupé avec un autre client pour pouvoir prendre une de ces pommes. Ma main se refermait sur le fruit quand la main du vendeur se referma sur la mienne. Ce Vangaa semblait m'avoir vu. Inexplicablement. Dans ma tête, je me préparais avoir des ennuis. Des gros ennuis.

« Ssstop ! Qu'est-ssse que tu fais ? On paye d'avanssse isssi !

- Mais je... » ma défense imparable fut interrompue. Un Mog, bien habillé, avec un pompon jaune qui s'était mis devant moi (donc sur l'étal. Ben oui, quand on fait 60 cm, c'est quand même compliqué).

« Laisse-le kupo, il est nouveau.

Tu le connais ?

Kupo. C'est la dernière recrue du clan, il connaît pas vraiment les règles. Mais il est pas kupo.

Pardon ? Moi ? Hein ? Quoi ? Nan mais ho ! C quoi ce délire ? Quel clan ? C'est quoi ce plan ? J'la sens pas celle-là !

Enfin quand même, j'allais pas le dire à voix haute, puisque le Mog venait de m'éviter au mieux une bonne engueulade sur la place publique, au pire la prison. Donc tais-toi, et laisse faire le Mog.

Après m'avoir aidé avec le marchand, il m'entraîna quelques rues plus loin, dans un endroit ou il n'y avait personne et me dis :

« Je ne kupo pas d'où tu viens, mais il y a quelque chose de kupo chez toi. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas essayer de kupo un Vangaa. Mais ton audace me kupo. Tu me dois un service. Et j'aimerais bien que tu fasses partie de mon clan.

Wow ! Pause ! Je saisis pas tout, là. Quel clan ?

Mon clan de chasseurs de monstres, kupo !

OK, là ça devenait bizarre. Mais pas bizarre dans le mauvais sens du terme. Ça me plaisait comme idée. Taper des monstres, j'avais toujours adoré dans les jeux vidéos.

« Euh... ouais d'accord, mais j'ai pas vraiment ni les compétences ni l'équipement pour...

C'est pas kupo, ça. Pour l'équipement, on a la base au clan, et pour les compétences, tu feras équipe avec un chasseur accompli pendant tes premières mission. Notre clan est celui au kupo de mortalité le plus faible, et on entend bien qu'il le reste.

On ? Tu disais pas que c'était TON clan ?

Kupo... Mais en fait, on le dirige à deux avec mon frère. Mais je suis kupo qu'il va t'intégrer dans le clan très rapidement. Suis moi, je t'emmène au hall du clan.

Je suivis le Mog jusqu'au pied d'un immense immeuble. Sa porte était gardée par deux Vangaas. Ils avaient l'air efficaces et de savoir bien se battre, et les rares personnes empruntant cette petite rue passaient le plus loin possible de ce duo de guerrier. Ils laissèrent passer le Mog (j'eus même l'impression qu'ils penchèrent la tête pour le saluer) et me jetèrent un regard noir. Le Mog leur dit que j'étais la dernière recrue du clan, et ils nous laissèrent passer. Le Mog ouvrit la porte, et me fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Le Hall du Clan portait très bien son nom. C'était un Hall immense. La « pièce » était large. Deux escaliers de pierre blanche, de chaque côté de la pièce, menaient à un étage situé a fond du Hall. De part et d'autre de cet étage, deux salles, meublées avec une grande table et de nombreuses chaises. C'est dans la salle de droite que le Mog me fit attendre. Cela me permit de remarquer que la salle était parfaitement insonorisée, que la salle n'avait rien pour marquer le temps (horloge ou fenêtre) et qu'attendre n'était pas mon fort. L'ambiance que j'avais perçue était... pesante. Je n'avais que traversé le Hall, mais j'avais senti le poids du regard de chaque chasseur présent. En même temps, j'étais nouveau ici, et pas encore accepté. Et le temps paraissait long. Très long. Le Mog ne revenait pas. Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité interminable, il finit par revenir avec un autre Mog. Ils étaient presque identiques. Seuls leurs pompons étaient d'une couleur différente : le Mog qui m'avait aidé au marché avait un pompon jaune, l'autre avait un pompon rouge. C'était pas dérangeant, juste bizarre. Celui avec le pompon jaune se présenta :

« Kupo, on est les frères Solidor, et on dirige le clan du même nom. Moi c'est Chorann, et lui c'est Stax. »

Chorann est définitivement sympa. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime bien. Mais son frère, lui... Son visage est impassible. Quand ils sont rentrés, il m'a jaugé du regard, et n'a rien fait d'autre. Pourtant, après un moment de silence (assez pesant) je vis Chorann lui donner un coup de coude. Stax releva la tête, et son regard croisa le mien. Une immense surprise fissura son masque d'impassibilité, qu'il remit aussitôt (ou presque) en place. Mais je l'avais vu. Je ne sais pas ce qui dans mon regard l'avait surpris, mais ça devait être très peu habituel dans ce monde, car une expression de surprise aussi grande n'est pas commune.

Après ça, Chorann reprit : « On a kupo discuté avec mon frère, mais il n'est pas kupo pour t'intégrer directement dans le clan. » Voilà, la subtilité c'est pour les faibles. Mais ça ne me surpris qu'à moitié. Stax n'avait pas l'air de faire confiance comme le faisait son frère, à l'instinct.

« Il faudra donc que tu fasses tes preuves. Tu chasseras avec Carol, elle t'apprendra tout ce que tu dois savoir pour survivre. Elle nous attends dans le Hall. »

Peut-être que c'était ça qui avait pris autant de temps tout à l'heure : convaincre un chasseur de prendre un « stagiaire ». Enfin bref, je suivis les deux Mogs jusqu'à la porte. Lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, je vis que quelqu'un attendait. Ils avaient dit qu'elle nous attendais dans le Hall ? Derrière la porte elle nous attendait oui ! Les deux Mogs ne faisant que 60 cm de haut, je peux détailler Carol a peine la porte ouverte. Et ma mâchoire inférieure a tout le loisir de tester la gravité de ce monde. Oui oui, parfaitement, ma mâchoire tombe le plus bas qu'elle peut malgré ma peau et mes ligaments, et je reste bouche-bée devant Carol.

Chorann, qui voit mon « état », vient à mon secours : « Kupo Carol. C'est la meilleure chasseuse Viéra du clan.

-Euh... Bon... Bonjour madame... » sont les seuls mots qui franchissent mes lèvres.

Pitoyable. En même temps, elle est magnifique. Elle devait faire 1m90, avec 90 cm de jambes fines. Ses bras aussi étaient fins. Tout en elle montrait qu'elle était gracieuse, agile et non moins musclée que son apparence laissait penser. Son visage était tout aussi fin, avec un nez légèrement plus rebondi, et malgré une bosse sur l'arrête de ce dernier, il restait fin au milieu de son visage. Ses cheveux étaient blancs comme une couche de neige en hiver. Et du sommet de son crâne partaient deux oreilles de lapin, blanches elles aussi, avec le bout noir (signe distinctif des Viéras, ces oreilles). Magnifique je vous dis. Dans son dos, un grand arc en bois et en métal ouvragé se balançait a chacun de ses mouvements. Contrairement a Stax, la première chose qu'elle fait n'est pas de me juger avec ses yeux, elle s contente simplement de me dévisager, de sourire, de secouer la tête ( ses cheveux suivaient chaque mouvement de sa tête, du bonbon pour les yeux) et de dire : « pas besoin d'être si poli, appelle moi juste Carol.

-Moi c'est Sébastien. Seb en cas d'urgence, ça va plus vite.

-OK. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, voilà ta première leçon : si je te donnes un ordre pendant une chasse, tu ne discutes pas, tu obéis, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai. C'est elle la patronne, et elle parle déjà boulot. Ça me va. Après tout, si je suis là, c'est pour chasser, apprendre a vivre dans ce monde et éviter les ennuis. Cependant je demande : « Et quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

-Quand tu auras kupo ton équipement » dit Chorann.

Je le suis, Stax part gérer les affaires du Clan et Carol nous accompagne. Jusque là, tout va bien.

Chorann nous emmena dans une salle comparable à un mélange d'armurerie et de stand de tir. Je passai environ deux heures à tester mon maniement d'armes dans une gamme trèèèès large : épée longue, courte, dague, lance, arc (sourire de Carol quand je commençai à prendre l'arc, déception à la vue de ma précision), fusil et même une épée à deux mains. Comme je n'étais pas plus agile et efficace qu'avec une épée longue, Mon choix fut facile et Chorann me donna une épée longue et une targe en me disant : « Tu m'a kupo que tu n'avais pas de compétences pour te battre, mais tu te débrouille très kupo ! ». Comme un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage, je supposai que c'était un compliment. Et de la part d'un chef de clan, c'était plutôt... gratifiant.

La sélection des armes terminée vint le moment le plus difficile. Il fallait que je demande où je pouvais dormir. Et c'était là que je devais mentir le plus. Je priais pour que ça passe. Ça allait passer. Ça devait passer.

C'est passé ! Chorann m'a cru ! En même temps, j'ai l'air adorable, donc quand j'ai dit que mes parents étaient morts de maladie récemment, qu'ils étaient couverts de dettes et que les créanciers avaient pris la maison sans que j'aie mon mot a dire, le Mog a fait une tête à fendre un cœur de marbre et m'a dit qu'il comprenait. Enfin bref il m'a cru. Je partagerai donc un appartement du Clan avec deux autres chasseurs Humains. Ça c'est fait. Je demande ensuite quand est-ce que je commence à chasser, et j'apprends que Carol me donnera des leçons de chasse demain. Tant mieux, je commençais à être fatigué.

Chorann m'indique comment me rendre dans l'appartement, je le remercie et me met en route. Je vais enfin revoir des Humains. Non que ça me manque hein, mais pour l'instant j'en ai pas vu beaucoup, et ça commençait à me faire peur.

En plus d'être des Humains, mes nouveaux colocs sont mages. Ils s'appellent Zargho et Morgan. Ces deux mecs sont géniaux. Enfin presque. Ils maîtrisent les bases strictes de la magie et de la chasse, mais ça s'arrête là. Malgré (ou grâce à) ça, ils sont super drôles. Ils savent même faire les magiciens. Juste des tours mineurs ( genre le « Oh ! Regarde derrière ton oreille » et ils sortent une pièce de 2 gils de nulle part) mais ça reste sympa. J'ai découvert que, de nous trois, c'est moi qui cuisine le mieux, bien que je ne sache rien de la bouffe d'ici (oui, ils sont nuls à ce point-là). Mais ils ont fait la vaisselle. Avec leur vraie magie. Ils ont manipulé l'eau pour qu'elle lave toute seule assiettes, verres et couverts et le vent pour les sécher. Ils m'ont ensuite fait un cours accéléré sur les magies (oui il y en a plusieurs. Moi aussi ça m'a choqué). Il y en a 5 types : Blanche, Noire, Verte, Temporelle et Arcanes. La magie Blanche soigne, la magie Temporelle manipule le temps (surprise hein?), la magie Verte renforce les alliés et gêne les ennemis, la magie Noire gère les éléments et la magie Arcanes est la plus puissante/dangereuse/difficile à maîtriser. En vrai, elle utilise les ténèbres et fait des trucs complètements crackés avec. Morgan connaît la magie Blanche, Noire et Verte, et Zargho a les bases en magie Blanche, Noire et Arcanes (oui, il est légèrement psychopathe sur les bords, et sincèrement au milieu). Après ce cours magistral abrégé sur les Magies, ils m'expliquèrent d'où elles tenaient leur source. Les 5 Magies puisent leur substance et leur pouvoir du Myste, une énergie présente partout, en permanence. Quand il est suffisamment concentré, on peut même le voir à l'œil nu. Mais ni Morgan ni Zargho n'en ont déjà vu. Ils m'ont dit que dans les livres de magie, il est dit que ça ressemble à du brouillard doré. Chaque utilisation de la magie consomme du Myste, mais pour pouvoir lancer le sort, il faut canaliser le Myste, et ce en quantité suffisante. C'est pour ça que dans les lieux où il est suffisamment dense, utiliser la magie peut-être fait très (très, très) fréquemment. Après ça, ils arrêtèrent la leçon et allèrent dormir. Je fis pareil, pensant déjà a mon hypothétique programme du lendemain sûrement composé de cours théoriques barbants et inutiles... Enfin bon, il faut bien que je dorme, sinon je serais bon à rien demain.


End file.
